creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Beast
thumb „Man, wann kommen die den endlich?“ Eine Jugendliche stand vor einem alten Fabrikgebäude, die Arme verschränkt. Seit 20 Minuten wartete sie schon auf ihre Freunde. Es war der letzte Tag der Sommerferien, genauer gesagt ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Sommerferien. Die zehnte Klasse lag hinter ihnen, ab morgen würden sich ihre Wege trennen. Ausbildung, weiterführende Schule oder was auch immer. Deswegen hatten sich die 4 Freunde vorgenommen noch einmal richtig zu feiern. Zugegeben, am Tag vor dem ersten Schul- oder Arbeitstag mag das vielleicht keine besonders gute Idee sein, aber für seine guten Ideen war Mark noch nie bekannt gewesen. Das ganze war übrigens Marks Idee. Wohlgemerkt seine letzte Idee, dachte sich die Jugendliche, wenn er nicht bald auftauchen würde. Weitere 5 Minuten vergingen und sie wollte sich schon auf den Rückweg machen, als sie ihre Freunde kommen hörte. Sie waren auch schlecht zu überhören, dachte sie sich, so laut wie sie sich stritten. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt wir hätten die Hintertür nehmen sollen!“ „Und ich hab dir mehrmals gesagt dass sie uns da auch erwischt hätte!“ „Wer hätte euch da erwischt?“ fragte sie. „S-Steph?! Ha, ich hab dir doch gesagt sie ist noch hier!“ Steph sah wie einer ihrer Freunde Mark grummelnd 5 Euro gab. „Könnt ihr das mit dem Wetten nicht mal lassen?“ fragte sie genervt. „Nope, ist leider nicht möglich. Außerdem ist Nick so schlecht im wetten dass er mir so alle meine Sachen finanziert.“ Antwortete Mark. Nick grummelte zur Bestätigung. „Also, was hat denn nun so lange gedauert?“ fragte Steph. „Ähm, kleines Problem mit der Getränkebeschaffung.“ antwortete Mark und zeigt dabei auf die Kiste Bier die die beiden mitgeschleppt hatten. Sie konnte sich schon denken was er meinte. „Lass mich raten, deine Mutter?“ fragte sie. Mark wollte gerade antworten, als ihm Nick ins Wort viel. „ Yup, wir wollten nur schnell das Bier holen und aus seinem Haus verschwinden, da hat sie uns entdeckt. Was nicht passiert wäre wenn wir die Hintertür genommen hätten!“ „Die liegt genau neben der Küche. Da hätte sie uns erst recht gesehen!“ „Ach, was weißt du schon!“ „Hey, das ist immerhin mein Haus!“ Bevor die beiden wieder anfingen zu streiten hackte Steph noch mal nach. „Und was ist dann passiert?“ Nun ja, sie hat halt uns und das Bier gesehen und konnte sich denken was wir vorhatten. Dann hat sie erst mal rumgemeckert von wegen das geht ja nicht vorm ersten Arbeitstag und sohn Kram. Dann hat sie das Bier mitgenommen.“ antwortete Mark. „Und was habt ihr dann gemacht?“ fragte Steph. „Naja, das war natürlich nicht unser einziger Kasten.“ Antwortete Nick grinsend. „Wir hatten noch einen Notfallkasten in Marks Zimmer gelassen. Den haben wir dann mitgenommen.“ fuhr er fort. „Und wie habt ihr den an Marks Mutter vorbeigeschmuggelt?“ fragte Steph. „Oh, wir haben ihn genommen und sind durch das Fenster raus.“ antwortete Nick. „Ist das Zimmer nicht im Obergeschoss? Wie habt ihr- ach ich wills gar nicht wissen. Habt ihr Kevin auf dem Weg hierhin gesehen?“ fragte Steph. „Kevin? Wir dachten er wäre schon hier bei dir.“ Antwortete Mark wobei er und Nick sich fragend ansahen. Steph wollte gerade antworten als sie Kevin auf sie zurennen sah. „Hey, fangt nicht ohne mich an!“ rief er ihnen zu. „Führ uns nicht in Versuchung!“ Kam synchron von allen als Antwort. Keuchend kam Kevin vor ihnen zum stehen. „Tschuldigung, hätts fast vergessen“ sagte er. „Typisch“ kam wieder Synchron von allen als Antwort. „Also, wollen wir hier nur rumstehen oder gehen wir auch mal rein?“ fragte Mark. Langsam setzten sich alle in Bewegung. Die Tür aufzukriegen gestaltete sich als nicht besonders schwierig. Sie war zwar abgeschlossen, aber das Schloss war so alt dass es schon bei der ersten Berührung auseinanderviel. Die kleine Gruppe betrat neugierig die Eingangshalle. Man konnte zwar nicht besonders viel sehen, da es schon anfing zu dämmern, jedoch fand Nick recht schnell einen Lichtschalter. Flackernd gingen die Lampen an. Nun sah die Gruppe auch mehr von der Halle. Alles sah ziemlich staubig und heruntergekommen aus. Egal was dort mal gelagert wurde, alles wurde schon vor langer Zeit weggeschafft. Erstaunlicherweise funktionierten noch alle Lampen einwandfrei. „Sagt mal, war einer von euch hier schon mal?“ fragte Steph. „Nein“ kam gleichzeitig von Nick und Kevin. „Also, ich war schon mal hier“ antwortete Mark. „Wirklich?“ hackte Steph nach. „Öhm, naja, zählt vor dem Gebäude auch?“ antwortete Mark. Ein genervtes Seufzen war die Antwort. „Also, ich weiß zwar nicht was ihr vorhattet, aber ich hab Lust dieses Gebäude ein bisschen zu erkunden, kommst du mit Kevin?“ fragte Nick. „Ach, ich weiß nicht. Wieso hast du dir diesen Ort ausgesucht Mark?“ fragte Kevin. „Wieso denn nicht? Er ist doch Perfekt. Hier kommt schon seit Jahren niemand mehr her.“ antwortete Mark. „Wieso denn nicht?“ fragte Kevin. „Ach, davon hab ich gehört. Mal ganz davon abgesehen dass die Firma der das Gebäude gehört hat Pleite gegangen ist soll man hier nachts seltsame Geräusche hören.“ Antwortete Steph mit einem Breiten Grinsen. „W-W-Wirklich?“ sagte Kevin. Er bekam jedoch nur lachen als Antwort. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so ein Angsthase, ich wär auch dafür dass wir uns wenigstens hier im Erdgeschoss ein wenig umsehen.“ sagte Mark. „Ähm, müssen wir unbedingt? Es ist doch auch vor dem Gebäude ganz schön.“ Stammelte Kevin. „Jetzt komm schon mit du Angsthase.“ Antwortete Steph. „N-na gut.“ Antwortete Kevin. Daraufhin setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung. Allerdings schien das ganze Erdgeschoss nur aus Lagerräumen zu bestehen. Nach einer Weile gelangte die Gruppe in einen Raum der Wohl mal eine Art Kantine war. Die meisten Stühle fehlten, es waren jedoch noch welche vorhanden. „Also, ich wäre dafür dass wir erstmal hier bleiben.“ sagte Steph. „Ach, wollen wir nicht noch das Obergeschoss erkunden?“ fragte Kevin. „Warst du nicht der der sich so gesträubt hat auch nur das Erdgeschoss zu erkunden?“ fragte Steph. „A-Ach wenn schon, vielleicht ist das ja doch nicht so gruselig.“ „Also ich möchte erstmal hierbleiben.“ Sagte Mark. „Ich auch.“ Antwortete Nick. „Tja, so selten wie das auch vorkommt, ich schließ mich den beiden an. Du kannst dich ja allein ein wenig oben umsehen.“ Sagte Steph. „Hmpf, na gut.“ Antwortete Kevin. Grummelnd ging er zur Treppe. Als er nicht mehr zu sehen war sagte Steph: „Also, hast du an den Knabberkram gedacht Mark?“ „Was ich? Nick wollte den mitnehmen.“ Antwortete Mark. „Was, hab ich nie gesagt.“ Sagte Nick. Genervt sagte Steph: „ Hast du wenigstens an die Musik gedacht Nick?“ „Wer ich? Mark wollte sich doch darum kümmern.“ Antwortete Nick „Was? Daran würde ich mich doch erinnern!“ „Pft, das wäre ja nicht das erste das du vergessen hast.“ „Ach was, nenn mir ein Beispiel.“ „Die Plakate in der Schule.“ „Ähm, naja…“ „Die Eintrittskarten für das Konzert.“ „Ähm, also die…“ Während die beiden immer mehr zu streiten anfingen setzte Steph sich genervt auf einen Stuhl. Mittlerweile waren sie komplett vom Thema abgeschweift und stritten sich darüber, welche Cola besser sei. Das lief gar nicht so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Nach einer guten halben Stunde hatte sie die Nase voll. „Also, ich weiß zwar wie lange ihr noch vorhattet euch zu streiten, aber ich geh nach oben und such nach Kevin.“ Sagte Steph. Ohne zu überprüfen ob die beiden sie gehört hatten ging sie los. Es gab Neben dem Treppenhaus einen großen Aufzug, da sie jedoch stark bezweifelte dass er in einem guten Zustand war nahm sie lieber die Treppe. Oben angekommen hörte sie schon wie Mark und Nick ihr nach Oben folgten. „Und, habt ihr euren Streit beendet?“ fragte Steph. „Ja haben wir, und wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen dass wir beide Cola doch nicht so mögen.“ Antwortete Mark. „Ging es nicht erst darum dass Mark ständig Sachen vergisst?“ sagte Steph. Worauf Nick antwortete: „Oh ja, also was das betrifft-„ „Fang jetzt bloß nicht wieder damit an.“ unterbrach Steph ihn. „Ich glaube wir suchen Kevin und gehen dann nach Hause, was meint ihr?“ sagte Steph. „Oh, müssen wir schon gehen?“ fragte Nick wobei er Steph mit seinem Hundeblick anstarrte. „Ach kommt, was wollen wir denn noch groß machen? Mehr als die Hälfte unserer Sachen habt ihr vergessen und ich konnte nun schon insgesamt eine Stunde wegen euch rumsitzen und warten. Wir können ja von mir aus noch das Obergeschoss erkunden, aber ich werde danach nach Hause gehen.“ Sagte Steph. Mark und Nick sahen sich an und nickten. „Also gut, dann lasst uns anfangen.“ Sagte Steph. Schweigend gingen sie durch einen langen Flur. Nick wusste nicht ob er hiernach nach Hause gehen sollte. Vielleich könnte er noch mit zu Mark, und sie könnten… Ein kratzendes Geräusch ließ ihn innehalten. Auch Mark und Steph erging es nicht anders. „Was war das?“ fragte Mark. „Es kommt von da drüben.“ Antwortete Steph, während sie auf eine Tür zeigte. Die Gruppe blieb vor der Tür stehen. Das Kratzende Geräusch war hier deutlich zu hören. „Sollen wir sie öffnen?“ fragte Steph. „Viel Spaß.“ Antworteten Mark und Nick. Genervt schaute sie die beiden an, dann griff sie langsam zur Türklinke. Das Geräusch wurde immer lauter. Sie hielt kurz inne, dann öffnete sie die Tür. Die drei wichen schnell zurück um nicht von einem Haufen Putzartikel getroffen zu werden. „Da hast du dein komisches Geräusch Nick. Das ist nur ein Wandschrank. Waren wahrscheinlich Mäuse.“ Sagte Steph. Nick schaute sich um. Entlang des Flures gab es weitere Türen. Wollte er wirklich in alle diese Räume? So langsam wollte er auch nur noch Kevin finden und hier raus. Sie gingen weiter. „Was ist los Nick, Angst vor ein paar Mäusen?“ fragte Mark. „Ach was, das ist es nicht. Ich will nur-„ Nick hielt inne. Die Tür die er öffnen wollte war abgeschlossen. „Lass mich mal rann.“ Sagte Mark als er begann an der Klinke zu rütteln. „Das bringt doch nichts. Lasst uns lieber zur nächsten Tür gehen.“ Sagte Steph. Schweigend folgten Mark und Nick Steph zur nächsten Tür. Dort wurden wohl auch mal kleinere Sachen gelagert. Jedoch waren die Regale mittlerweile leer. 10 Taschenlampen lagen auf dem Tisch. Nick nahm sich eine und reichte Mark und Steph jeweils auch eine. „Man kann ja nie wissen.“ Sagte Nick. Er schaute sich weiter in dem Raum um. Außer Staub war jedoch nichts mehr in den Regalen. In der Ecke des Raumes blieb er stehen. „Benzin? Braucht man denn sowas in einer Fabrik?“ fragte Nick. Zugegeben, Nick hatte keine Ahnung von sowas, aber er fand es doch seltsam etwa ein dutzend Benzinkanister hier vorzufinden. Sie gingen weiter in den nächsten Raum. Der schien wohl mal sowas wie ein Büro gewesen zu sein. Ein Schreibtisch mit einem PC drauf standen noch in der Mitte des Raumes. „Das Ding war wohl so alt dass es keiner mehr haben wollte.“ Sagte Mark. Steph beugte sich über den Tisch. Nick konnte hören wie sie den PC einschaltete. Jedoch war auf dem Monitor nur ein Flackern zu sehen. „Der hat die Zeit wohl nicht so gut überstanden.“ Sagte Nick. „Versuchs doch mal mit gegentreten.“ Sagte Mark. „Lasst uns einfach weitergehen.“ Sagte Steph. Die drei verließen den Raum. Der PC flackerte weiter vor sich hin. Ein knurren war zu hören, worauf erst der PC und dann das ganze Licht in dem Raum ausgingen. Mark und Steph betraten den nächsten Raum. Nick blieb draußen stehen. Wie viele Räume gibt es hier denn noch, dachte er. Plötzlich hörte er Steph schreien. Er rannte zu ihr in den Raum. Steph und Mark standen in der Ecke, die Augen groß vor entsetzen. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte Nick. Zitternd zeigte Steph auf etwas in der anderen Ecke des Raumes. Nick wurde augenblicklich schlecht. Was dort lag war der Unterkörper eines Menschen. Er schaute noch mal hin. Diese Schuhe… „K-Kevin…“ stammelte Nick. Für ein paar Sekunden starrten alle drei ungläubig auf die Überreste ihres Freundes. „Wir müssen hier raus.“ Sagte Mark. Unfähig zu sprechen nickte Nick einfach nur. Sie eilten aus dem Raum hinaus. Nick rannte hinter seinen Freunden her. Als sie die Treppe erreichten blieb er abrupt stehen. Er ignorierte dass Mark und Steph weiterrannten und übergab sich. „Was zur Hölle war hier los?“ Dachte er sich. Er sammelte sich noch ein paar Sekunden, dann rannte er weiter. Unten in der Kantine angekommen hielt er inne. War das vorher auch schon da? Direkt vor ihm war ein Metallgitter, so eines das das zum Schutz von Geschäften und sonstigem runtergefahren werden kann. Er ignorierte dies und rannte in die andere Richtung weiter. „Sind doch eh nur alles Lagerräume hier unten.“ Dachte er sich. Wo waren nur Mark und Steph? Er rannte weiter, merkte jedoch dass es wohl nur einen Ausgang aus der Kantine gab. „Verdammt!“ dachte er sich. Er schaute sich in der Kantine weiter um. Hier muss es doch noch einen Ausgang geben. Er suchte nach einer Tür, jedoch vergeblich. Plötzlich ging das Licht aus. „Na Prima.“ Dachte Nick. Draußen muss es inzwischen schon dunkel geworden sein, jedenfalls sah man drinnen nicht mehr wirklich was. Da viel ihm die Taschenlampe ein. Er schaltete sie ein, nur um im äußersten Winkel des Lichtkegels eine Bewegung zu sehen. „M-mark? Steph?“ stammelte er. Er suchte mit der Taschenlampe den Raum ab. Am anderen Ende des Raumes sah er es wieder. Nein, es konnten nicht Mark und Steph sein, dafür war es viel zu groß. Rückwärts ging er zur Wand, dabei mit der Taschenlampe den Raum absuchend. Als er mit dem Rücken die Wand berührte viel ihm vor Schreck die Taschenlampe runter, wobei diese ausging. Er wollte sie gerade wieder aufheben, da viel ihm wieder die Bewegung auf. Er konnte in der Dunkelhit nicht wirklich was sehen, aber das bisschen was er sah beunruhigte ihn. Er konnte nur grobe Umrisse erkennen, aber egal was es war, es kam auf ihn zu gerannt. „Scheiße!“ was das Letzte was Nick dachte. Steph rannte durch die gefühlte hundertste Lagerhalle, Mark direkt neben ihr. Endlich erreichten sie die Eingangshalle. Jedoch verflog Stephs Freude schnell wieder als sie sah dass ein Metallgitter an der Wand war, das natürlich auch über die Tür ging. Keuchend kamen sie zum stehen. Steph schaute sich um. Nick war nirgends zu sehen. „Wo ist Nick?“ fragte Steph. Nun schaute sich auch Mark um. „Verdammt, wir haben ihn verloren.“ Sagte Mark. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen?“ fragte Steph. „Es muss hier ja wohl noch einen anderen Ausgang geben. Wir müssen nur suchen.“ Sagte Mark. „Und was ist mit Nick?“ fragte Steph. „Wenn ihn das was auch immer Kevin erwischt hat noch nicht erwischt hat dann finden wir ihn hoffentlich noch.“ Antwortete Mark. Steph schauderte es bei dem Gedanken Nick so wie Kevin vorzufinden. Schweigend folgte sie Mark. „Und wo glaubst du finden wir noch einen Ausgang?“ fragte Steph. „Vielleicht gibt es noch einen Hinterausgang, oder Fenster.“ Antwortete Mark. Steph war sich da nicht so sicher. Sie hatte sich als sie auf die Jungs gewartet hatte das Gebäude etwas genauer angesehen. Sie konnte sich an keine Fenster im Erdgeschoss erinnern. Das einzige Fenster das sie gesehen hatte was ein großes an der Vorderseite des Gebäudes. Und um da hinzukommen müssten sie durch das ganze Erdgeschoss zur Kantine, von da aus in den ersten Stock und nach mal komplett durch den ersten Stock. Und selbst wenn sie es bis dahin schaffen würden, könnten sie von da springen? Schweigend liefen sie durch die Lagerhallen, dabei die Wände nach Türen oder Fenstern absuchend. Steph überlegte sich gerade was wohl schlimmer wäre, in zwei Hälften gerissen zu werden oder zertrümmert auf dem Boden zu liegen. Sie hatten schon fast das ganze Erdgeschoss durchquert ohne einen Ausgang gefunden zu haben. Sie näherten sich wieder der Kantine. Steph erschauderte. Wieso war das Licht aus? „Müssen wir da rein?“ fragte sie Mark. „Das ist der letzte Raum hier unten, also ist es am wahrscheinlichsten hier einen Hinterausgang zu finden. Wir haben ja auch noch die Taschenlampen.“ Antwortete Mark. Sie schalteten beide ihre Taschenlampen ein und gingen in die Kantine. „Hast du schon was gefunden?“ fragte Mark. Sie suchten mit den Taschenlampen den Raum ab, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Steph näherte sich der hinteren Wand. „Wenn wir hier keine Tür finden müssen wir wohl oder übel- Oh Shit.“ Steph schaute fassungslos auf die Wand. Es war ein riesiger Blutspritzer drauf, der über die ganze Wand bis zur Ecke ging. In der Ecke lag Nicks Unterkörper. Teile seiner Eingeweide lagen vor der Wand, so als ob sie von der Wand runtergerutscht waren. Steph viel vor Schreck die Taschenlampe runter. „Was ist los?“ fragte Mark. Er stellte sich neben sie und ließ vor entsetzen auch die Taschenlampe fallen. Entsetzt starrten sie auf die Überreste von Nick, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Steph fühlte wie ihr Tränen über die Wange liefen. „Wir kommen hier nie wieder raus“ stammelte sie. „Jetzt sag doch so was nicht, wir müssen nur-„ antwortete Mark, er hielt jedoch plötzlich inne als er am anderen Ende des Raumes eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Stephs Taschenlampe war beim Aufprall auf den Boden ausgegangen, seine scheinte auf ihre Füße. Sie konnten nicht sehen was im anderen Ende des Raumes war, sie konnten jedoch hören wie es auf sie zu gerannt kam. Steph starrte entsetzt in die Richtung des Geräusches. Es kam immer näher, gleich hätte es sie erreicht. Da merkte sie wie Mark seine Taschenlampe aufhob und in die Richtung des Geräusches richtete. Steph gefror das Blut in den Adern. Egal was es war, es stoppte abrupt als der Schein der Taschenlampe es traf. Rauch stieg von den Stellen auf die das Licht traf und man hörte es zischen, so als ob das Licht es verbrennen würde. Steph klammerte sich an Marks Arm. Was zur Hölle war das? Es sah aus wie ein etwa zwei Meter großer Hund, mit Hörnern an Kopf und Rücken. Was jedoch am verstörendsten war, war die Tatsache dass die linke Gesichtshälfte, beide Vorderpfoten und eine Hinterpfote nur noch aus Knochen bestanden. An der linken Seite des Körpers war ein Loch in dem man die Rippen sah. Das Auge auf der rechten Gesichtshälfte war rot mit einer weißen, schlitzförmigen Iris. Vor Angst gelähmt starrte Steph es an, bis sie merkte wie sie von Mark weggezogen wurde. Mark steuerte den Ausgang der Kantine an, Steph direkt hinter ihm. Sie hatten den Ausgang fast erreicht als Steph stolperte. Mark war schon in dem nächsten Raum, blieb aber abrupt stehen als er Steph fallen hörte. Sie sah wie er auf sie zu rannte, und musste mit entsetzen feststellen dass genauso ein Gitter, wie das das ihnen den Weg versperrt hatte, in dem Eingang der Kantine runterfuhr. Steph rappelte sich auf und rannte zum Eingang hin, war aber zu langsam. Sie knallte gegen das Gitter, sah Marks angsterfülltes Gesicht auf der anderen Seite. Er reichte ihr seine Taschenlampe durch das Gitter. „Lauf!“ war das einzige das er sagte. Sie hörte wie das Biest näher kam, und rannte los. In der Kantine war sie gefangen, also rannte sie die Treppen hoch. Sie fragte sich gerade ob es hier breit genug für das Biest wäre, als sie es die Treppen hochlaufen hörte. Sie viel dazu. Mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte sie hoch, und kam oben keuchend zum stehen. Das Licht oben brannte noch. Steph konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals über Licht so froh gewesen zu sein. Sie ging weiter in den Flur hinein und schaute aus der Entfernung die Treppe runter. Es war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Steph wollte gerade erleichtert ausatmen als sie ein seltsames, eher tierisches Geräusch hörte. Es erinnerte sie an ein Lachen. Plötzlich ging die erste Glühbirne des Flurs aus. Steph fuhr vor Schreck zusammen, nicht nur wegen des Lichtes sondern weil sie hören konnte wie das Biest die Treppe hochgerannt kam. Die anderen Lampen des Flures brannte noch also rannte sie los, immer auf das Licht zu. Sie hatte die zweite Lampe gerade erreicht da ging auch diese aus. Tränen sammelten sich in Stephs Augen. Sie rannte durch den Flur, hörte das Biest hinter sich näher kommen, und gerade wenn sie eine Lampe erreicht hatte ging diese aus. Sie hatte das Ende des Flures fast erreicht. In dem Raum dahinter brannte kein Licht. „Scheiße“ schrie sie bis ihr die Taschenlampe einfiel. Das letzte Licht des Flures ging aus. Steph ignorierte dies, lief weiter in den nächsten Raum. Sie schaltete die Taschenlampe ein, und wollte sich gerade umdrehen um sie auf das Biest zu richten. Plötzlich stolperte sie wieder und die Taschenlampe flog ihr in hohem Bogen davon. Steph konnte in der Dunkelheit nicht viel erkennen, aber was sie sehen konnte war ein Regal das einige Meter entfernt an der Wand des Raumes stand. Und auf dem lag ihre Taschenlampe. Zu ihrem Glück war die Taschenlampe so gefallen das das Licht schräg auf den Boden schien. Sie wollte gerade zu dem Regal rennen, da hörte sie wie das Biest in den Raum kam. Sie schaffte es gerade noch sich in den Lichtkegel zu stellen. „Scheiße“ sagte sie als das Biest sie umkreiste. Mark rüttelte an dem Gitter. Er konnte ein Loch in den untersten Streben fühlen und versuchte es größer zu machen, was sich ohne Licht als recht schwierig gestaltete. In Gedanke sah er noch einmal wie er Steph die Taschenlampe reichte, wie er in ihr Angsterfülltes Gesicht sah. Er sah wie sie losrannte und wie dieses etwas hinter ihr her rannte. Wenn es sie erwischen würde… Mit dem Gedanken trat er gegen das Gitter, woraufhin die unterste Strebe rausbrach. Erleichtert zwängte Mark sich durch das Loch. Er wollte sofort losrennen und Steph helfen, als ihm einfiel das er ohne Taschenlampe oder sonstige Lichtquelle gegen das Biest nicht viel ausrichten könnte. Da viel ihm der Raum mit den Taschenlampen wieder ein. Mark rannte die Treppen hoch. Oben stellte er entsetzt fest dass im ganzen Flur das Licht aus war. Und wenn es Steph nun doch schon erwischt hätte? Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und ging in den Raum mit den vielen Regalen. Mark betrat den Raum, konnte aber kaum etwas erkennen. Er tastete sich vor und fluchte als er sich das Bein an dem Tisch stieß. Er nahm eine Taschenlampe und schaltete sie ein. Er überlegte wo Steph sein könnte. Hätten sie sich hier oben doch nur besser umsehen können. Er nahm sich alle Taschenlampen und ging zurück in den Flur. Mark steuerte das Ende des Flures an, hielt dabei immer Ausschau nach Blut an den Wänden. Als er das Ende des Flures erreichte presste er sich an die Wand und lugte in den nächsten Raum. Vor Schreck wären ihm fast die Taschenlampen runtergefallen. In dem Raum sah er Steph, welche von dem Biest umkreist wurde. Das einzige was sie schützte war der Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampe in dem sie stand. Plötzlich blieb das Biest stehen. Mark schaute es an. Es grinste förmlich. Plötzlich wurde das Licht von Stephs Taschenlampe immer heller, bis die Glühbirne platzte. „Stephanie!!!!“ schrie Mark als er auf das Biest zu rannte und es mit Taschenlampen abwarf. Das war nun wirklich kein sehr schlauer Umgang mit den Taschenlampen aber das war Mark in dem Moment egal. Der Lichtkegel der meisten Taschenlampen zeigte nachdem sie auf dem Boden aufkamen auf das Biest. Es jaulte auf und rannte davon, vorbei an Mark und den Flur runter. Mark ging auf Steph zu. Sie kauerte zitternd auf dem Boden. Er kniete sich zu ihr runter und sie umarmten sich. „Was sollen wir nun machen?“ fragte sie. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Moment mal, das Benzin!“ antwortete Mark. Er half Steph auf die Beine. Sie sah ihn an und wusste was er meinte. Zusammen gingen sie zurück in den Flur. Sie gingen in den Raum aus dem sie die Taschenlampen hatten und nahmen sich die Benzinkanister. Danach gingen sie zurück in den Raum mit dem regal. Der Raum hatte nur noch eine andere Tür, durch die sie durchgingen. Dahinter lag ein großer Raum, mit einem riesigen Fenster. Sie betraten den Raum. „Perfekt.“ sagte Mark. Der Raum war nur durch eine Tür zu erreichen, und wenn sie es richtig machten würde das Biest in der Falle sitzen, während die 2 entkommen konnten. Mark nickte Steph zu worauf beide anfingen das Benzin in dem Raum zu verteilen. Er holte eine Packung Streichhölzer aus seiner Hosentasche. „Hast du ein Feuerzeug oder so?“ fragte er Steph. „Ja, aber das lässt einen gerne mal im Stich.“ Antwortete sie. „Dann hoffe ich mal dass die hier reichen.“ Sagte Mark während er die Streichholzpackung schüttelte. Jedoch war das Geräusch recht entmutigend. Er öffnete die Schachtel. Drinnen waren noch 2 Streichhölzer. „Na Prima.“ Sagte Mark. Steph hielt plötzlich inne. Mark drehte sich um und sah das Biest in der Türschwelle stehen. Er wollte ein Streichholz anzünden, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Plötzlich sah er wie das Biest auf Steph zu rannte. Er ließ die Streichhölzer fallen und schubste sie aus dem Weg. Wegen des Benzins schlitterte sie über den Boden. Mark fühlte nichts. Er sah wie sich Zähne in seinen Körper bohrten, wie sich sein Oberkörper langsam von seinem Unterkörper trennte, er hörte Steph gedämpft schreien. Er wurde durch die Luft geworfen und prallte gegen die Wand. Als er seine Augen öffnete sah er Steph. Sie war wie er voller Benzin aber sie lächelte ihn an. Sie hielt ihr Feuerzeug in der Hand. Sein Blick wurde immer verschwommener aber er konnte die kleine Flamme noch sehen. Dann ließ Steph es fallen und alles ging in Flammen auf. Überall waren Flammen. Es brannte, nicht nur wegen der Hitze sondern auch wegen dem Licht. Panisch sah sie sich in dem Raum um. Der einzige Ausgang wurde von Flammen versperrt. Sie musste schnell einen Weg hier raus finden. Taschenlampen waren noch kein Problem für sie, es ist vielmehr der Schreck der sie immer aufjaulen ließ. Feuer war da aber eine ganz andere Sache. Sie roch versengtes Fell. Plötzlich rannte sie los und sprang durch das Fenster. Es zersprang in tausend Scherben die jedoch durch ihr Fell abgehalten wurden. Sie landete auf dem Boden und schaute hoch. Flammen schlugen aus dem kaputten Fenster. Sie Konzentrierte sich und ließ Metallwände runterfahren, damit das Feuer sich nicht im ganzen Gebäude ausbreiten würde. Um die Reinigung der Halle würde sie sich später kümmern. Sie lief den Weg vor dem Gebäude entlang. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern dass Menschen sie schon einmal so weit gebracht haben. Die 2 hätten fast überlebt, und sie hasste diese Gewissheit. Sie überlegte was sie die Nacht noch machen könnte. Das Benzin würde bald niedergebrannt sein aber sie müsste sowieso spätestens erst kurz vor der Morgendämmerung zurückkehren. Sie fragte sich woher die 2 überhaupt das Benzin hatten. Sie hatte nicht gesehen wie sie es mit reingebracht hatten. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Hatte jemand anders das Benzin in ihre Fabrik gebracht? Aber wer nur… Sie würde das später herausfinden. Sie entschied sich dafür sich in der Stadt noch ein bisschen zu „amüsieren“. Sie lief den Weg weiter entlang und konzentrierte sich, worauf ihr Aussehen immer Menschlicher wurde. Schließlich sah sie aus wie eine zierliche, ganz in schwarz gekleidete Jugendliche. Die Kapuze ihrer Strickjacke hatte sie Aufgesetzt, darunter war ihre Maske. Sie zeigte ein fieses Grinsen und auf der linken Hälfte waren das Auge und der gezackte Mund verlaufen. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Am Ende des Weges sah sie jemanden stehen. Sie ging auf ihn zu, die Haut an ihren Händen zog sich zurück und entblößte scharfe Fingerknochen. Sie hielt sie in Kampfstellung und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Plötzlich hielt sie Inne. „Matt?“ rief sie und starrte die Person ungläubig an. „Beast?“ kam als Antwort. Freudig nahm Beast ihre Maske ab und zog die Kapuze runter. 2 Hundeohren kamen darunter zu Vorschein. Sie blieb vor Mat stehen. „Wo ist hier die Toilette?“ fragte Matt. Beast schaute hoch zu dem Fenster, aus dem Rauch aufstieg. „Ähm, ist grad schlecht.“ Antwortete sie. „Scheiße!“ "Ist das der einzige Grund warum du hier bist?" „Nein, ich wollte dich einfach mal wieder besuchen. Kann es sein dass deine Fabrik brennt?“ „Ejup“ „Oh, dann sollten wir besser gehen.“ „Ja vielleicht. Was machen wir denn?“ „Eis essen?“ „Jay!“ Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang